The description herein generally relates to the field of thermal control systems for electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices. Cooling of electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices is conventionally done by some combination of thermal conduction and convection. Cooling by thermal conduction may be simpler than cooling by convection, and may or may not require a fluid, but is conventionally limited by the thermal conductivity of materials. The highest thermal conductivity materials heretofore employed in electrical energy storage devices are metals such as copper (k=385.0 W/(m*K)), silver (k=406.0 W/(m*K)), and aluminum (k=205.0 W/(m*K)),).
In addition, some electrical energy storage devices and electrochemical energy generation devices require temperature control other than cooling, such as heating all or part of the device above a minimum operating temperature, or controlling temperature within an optimum operating range. Conventionally, there is a need for advantageous structures and methods for thermal control of electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices by the use of high thermal conductivity materials and the like in a variety of structures and in a variety of usages.